What Would You Do?
by x-LoneStar-x
Summary: What would you do if someone broke your heart? Order of the phoenix spoiler. Beware. also, not a dmgw until further on in the story.
1. Chapter 1 Hermione's Note

Chapter 1- Hermione's note

 I held him in my arms, his body warm and soft. In a world of slumber, he was peaceful. He was mine. So why was I unhappy? 

I had to admit, he treated me well, there was no doubt about that. Yet, still I wasn't happy. I tried to smile, to treat him right, to LOVE him. But it was no good, I couldn't pretend any longer. I slipped the bed sheets over him and left the room.

As usual, Ginny was in the land of dreams by the time I returned from his room. Her hair swept over her head. Even when she rested, her hair looked immaculate. She really misses you. Did you know that? Probably not, but you should see how much she suffers without the warmth of your touch. I suppose you feel the same. Well, at least she's never on her own. But is that necessarily a good thing?

Well, I suppose I should go, Ron is awake now, and it is our 2 month anniversary. He's taking me to diagon alley. See you in a few days.

Hermione.

xxx

p.s. Ginny says she misses her cuddly bunny. And she'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving The dursley's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (I wish), Ginny Weasley or any of the other characters used in this story, all I own is the plot but the basic story is copied from J.K. Rowling anyway, she did create Harry after all (well, James & Lily did, but you know what I mean).  
  
Chapter 2- Leaving the Dursleys.  
  
Harry put down the letter, after reading it for probably the 100th time. He chuckled at Ginny's remark, as he often did. Then looked down at the letter. Hermione sounded really upset. She wasn't usually like this. Also, she had said 'see you in a few days' that was a week and a half ago now. What was happening in the wizarding world? It wouldn't be so bad if Hedwig was let out of her cage. Ever since pigwidgeon had came, and crashed into the kitchen window, his Aunt and Uncle had decided to lock Hedwig up. She couldn't even go out for food. Poor thing. She hated being locked into a cage. It could be worse, last year the Dursleys left him locked in his room all summer, well, until Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye Moody came to take him to Grimmauld Place. That thought brought back all his memories of last year. He would never forget his godfather. It ruined the whole plan. He was supposed to take care of Harry, not the Dursleys. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Why did he have to believe his visions? Why didn't he just go and talk to Snape? He could have, but he decided to break the rules. Just like a Potter, Snape had told him after. If he had of concentrated in his lessons, he would have been able to block out these messaged that Voldermort had been sending him. Why him? Why not Neville? It was a dreadful thing to be thinking, but he still could not understand why he had chosen him, and not Neville. But it was too late now, that was 16 years ago. It was too late; he couldn't change what had happened. Or could he? His mind went back to in his 3rd year. Hermione had that time glass, why didn't he think of that. He could go back, and bring Sirius with him. Of course! That was a brilliant idea. He felt proud of himself for thinking of that. Hermione. Would she let him though? She would complain about how dangerous it was. Or maybe not, she had become very close with him last year. After all, she did spend the summer with him. Yes, she would agree to it. He was certain of it. He was suddenly worried about Hermione. She still loved Ron, but not the way that he loved her. She would die for Ron, but still didn't want to be more than friends. She didn't want to hurt him. Harry didn't seriously think she was ready for dating anyway. Suddenly, an enormous flash and a bang through the window startled Harry. All the lights in the street went out. "What is going on?" Harry thought aloud, as he picked up an old torch from beneath his bed (if that's what you could call it. It was the remains of when Dudley decided to bounce on it last year. Of course, they couldn't possibly get Harry a new one).  
He trembled as he clutched the torch, although he could not figure out why. He had been in plenty of terrifying situations before, and overcome them, as brave and as strong as ever. He shone the light through the window pane. A young witch, who currently had short bright pink hair looked up with a cheeky grin, and waved. "Tonks!" Harry opened the window as she flew up. "Hiya Harry!" "What are you doing here?" "Oh. Well, I'll explain on the way. Pack your bags please." "Done." Harry replied immediately with a glum expression on his face. "Well, you've been preparing for this, haven't you Harry?" Harry looked at her miserably. "Nothing much else to do around here. I thought you were meant to come last week for me." Tonks laughed. Then replied to his last comment. "I'm sorry Harry, something came up, and I was. forced to take another route, and come the long way round, before stopping at Hagrid's then coming here." "Looks like I'm top of everyone's priority." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm really sorry Harry, but I couldn't do anything about it. I tried, honestly I tried." "That's ok Tonks, I'm sorry, its just. lonely around here. You know?" "Yeah. I know Harry, you miss your friends." "erm. Tonks? Are we going to Grimmauld Place?" "No. We're going to the burrow. Oh. I almost forgot. I brought your broomstick Harry. Umbridge has gone, you can play again."  
Harry grabbed his broomstick, it had been so long since he had used it, but it didn't take long to get used to the feeling. Within seconds, he had cast an invisibility charm, made his trunks float behind him, and sat onto his broomstick. They rode into the distance, but not before leaving a note for the Dursley's. Harry of course was ahead of Tonks, she only had a cleansweep. Harry's firebolt almost glowed red against the black, starless night. It let off a wispy orange smoke, as they flew away, from the distance, to the burrow. 


	3. Chapter 3 The burrow, one last time

Chapter 3: The Burrow, one last time.  
  
Harry placed his broomstick down as he entered the door. It was early in the morning now, and he knew there was no-one awake yet. Tonks had left him outside the house, she still had an errand to run. He was surprised that they didn't tell him what was going on, they had all been very secretive lately. Maybe Ron and Hermione didn't know either, he would have to ask them. They would probably still be going to grimmauld place soon. But maybe they didn't want to take him there, in case it brought back any bad memories for Harry. Casting these feelings aside, (which was what he had learnt to do over the summer) Harry walked along into the kitchen. He looked towards the clock, it was later than he thought, the sun was beginning to rise, and Molly Weasley was starting her morning. He coughed to attract her attention. Slightly startled, she turned to face him. "Harry dear, you're finally her, we were wondering when you would arrive." She smiled and motioned for him to sit and relax. He contentedly obliged and sat, he thought for a moment. "When did you expect me to arrive Mrs. Weasley?" She laughed at this, before replying. "Harry, call me Molly, and we expected you here a few weeks ago, what took you so long?" "Tonks only came for me last night." "Tonks?" Molly turned pale and looked sick with worry. "Did she say anything? Anything at all?" "No Mrs-I mean- Molly. We hardly spoke. Is something wrong?" Molly let out a sigh of relief. "No Harry dear." She was silent for a moment, before glancing at her watch. "Is that the time? Oh Harry, you must be exhausted. Why don't you go and rest? I'll wake you in a few hours for breakfast." "Okay, see ya in a few." Harry made his way up to Ron's room. Why didn't I tell her? I should have! I knew I should. But why? Tonks was certainly acting odd, but he couldn't tell Mrs Weasley, she looked so worried. He decided not to worry too much. A good sleep would make him forger his troubles, yes, that was definitely a good idea. He had reached the staircase and was walking towards the room. He turned in the opposite direction. He had no idea why. Thoughts of Hermione's letter immediately came into his head. This was wrong, and he knew it. What about Ron? And Ginny. He couldn't do this, but she seemed so alone, so helpless. So like him. He opened a door and walked in.  
  
Thud! Ginny woke up suddenly, as she heard a door slamming. Who could that be? She glanced at her clock, by her bedside (A/N. I know it seems like I have an obsession with the time in this chapter, but I'm trying to get my point across) It was really early. No-one would be up at this time, except her mother perhaps. She turned on her lamp, then quickly switched it off, remembering that Hermione would be asleep. Although, she couldn't hear her snores. That was a rare delight, Ginny was surprised that she ever got to sleep. She reached over to her night gown, and slipped it on. Tiptoeing to her door, she opened it a crack, and peered out. There was definitely someone in the kitchen, she could hear voices. Her mother and someone else. Who was it? Harry- of course! Why didn't she think of that before? He was due to come over a week ago. She had been so worried. Should she go down and speak to him now? No. No they would be talking about more 'top secret' stuff, that she wouldn't be a part in. It had always been this way, everyone ignore silly little pathetic Ginny, who no-one cares about and no- one wants to include her in their plans. But not this year, this year it would be different. She had rushed to be by his side after Sirius' death; no-one knew exactly how much she had done for Harry, except perhaps Harry and herself. Quickly, she crept back inside her room, she didn't want to disturb him right now. She quickly formulated a plan, her mother would talk to him for about thirty minutes, look at the time, tell him to go to bed, then she would stay in the kitchen, beginning her morning chores. Ginny would wait until Harry came up to Ron's room, then she would meet him by the stairs, then they would get their time to talk. She had realized over the summer just how much she cared for him, it wasn't just a little crush anymore, it was love. Now she was ready for a proper relationship with Harry, and it was going to start tonight. With a smile on her face, she waited for the sound, to motion that he was coming upstairs. But there was nothing. For an hour, she sat there waiting, until finally, she decided that he must have gone to bed already. That ruined her plan. Carefully, she crept towards Ron's room. A creak was all that was heard as she walked along past the stairs, and the creaky floorboard. She turned the handle, and walked inside, plucking up all her courage, so that she could have the courage for what she was about to do.  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom, still confused. He knew it for sure now, he was in love with Hermione. There was no doubt about it, but what should he do? He couldn't dump Ginny, or expect Hermione to feel the same and dump Ron. But it was worth a try- wasn't it? No- don't be ridiculous, get a hold of yourself Harry! His hormones were trying to take over once again, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it to his best mate. He knew just how long Ron had liked Hermione, and wanted this so much. It would brake his heart if he knew how Harry felt. A shadow, coming from Ginny's room slowly crept to Ron's room. It was Hermione- he just knew it. He couldn't let her do this. He remembered how she felt about doing this with Ron, she was miserable. They knew each other best, sometimes he felt he could see inside her soul. How could he have let her carry on like this for so long? Walking inside the room, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you'll r&r. I need your opinion. Should I carry on? Or just give up? I have only had 1 review so far (well, 3 including 2 from myself) 


	4. Chapter 4: BIG Mistakes

Chapter 4: BIG Mistake  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered softly as she crept into the room.  
  
"Are you in here?" A mumble was heard from across the room.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself and walked over to the bed where the mumbling was heard from.  
  
"Shhhh...... don't speak.  
  
You've had a long trip.  
  
Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake."  
  
She crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around his, snuggling her head his shoulder.  
  
He was obviously having a dream.  
  
"oh Hermione.... Mione, oh my god .... God you're so hot....!"  
  
He was moaning out in pleasure, having what seemed to be a very....... Interesting dream.  
  
Ginny's tears were falling down her face, knowing that Harry was thinking of someone else in that way, even if it was his dreams.  
  
Just then, a door opened and someone stepped in. she supposed it was either Ron back from seeing Hermione or Hermione in to see Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Get out of bed! I can't let you do this.... I won't let you any more."  
  
A startled Ginny jumped out of bed as the person in the bed awoke.  
  
"OI! Harry, what are you going on about?"  
  
"She doesn't love you Ron, she loves you, but not romantically.  
  
I know you love her, but so do I, and I can't let her carry on with you miserably, when I'm in love with Hermione."  
  
"Hermione, say something love."  
  
"Well, Hermione isn't here right now. I'm Ginny!"  
  
With that, Ginny stormed out of the room, slammed the door behind her and went into her own room.  
  
Sitting back in her own room, although the tears were falling, she found it rather amusing.  
  
She had thought Ron was Harry and got into bed with him.  
  
Harry had come in and started declaring her love for Hermione.  
  
And her brother and Harry BOTH got her confused for Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Just as she thought that, the snores started.  
  
Ginny let out a groan and then tried to go to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Harry? Or Ron?

Chapter 5: Harry or Ron?  
  
Ginny knew things were definitely over between her and Harry, even if Hermione stayed with Ron.  
  
She figured right now, Hermione needed her, and, as much as she thought she loved Harry, she knew she loved Hermione a damn sight more.  
  
They were like sisters, she loved Hermione so much and didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
She knew deep down that Hermione loved Ron, how could anyone not?  
  
But it was completely different to how she felt about Harry.  
  
Hermione spent most of her time arguing or playfighting with Ron.  
  
She spoke to Harry, they talked about anything and everything, except for how they felt about eachother.  
  
Ginny knew they had feelings for eachother, even if Hermione didn't.  
  
But that was all going to change for Hermione today.  
  
She was about to realise that Harry loved her.  
  
He loved her the way that Ginny loved Harry.  
  
True, she could always react in a different way to the she was reacting, but she didn't see the point in making everyone else suffer.  
  
So, she put on her dressing gown and went down for breakfast.  
  
It was around about 10a.m. now, the time they usually had breakfast.  
  
She trudged down the stairs, where only her mother and Hermione were, and sat down next to Hermione, stroking her hair as she sat down.  
  
That may sound kind of weird, that she would stroke Hermione's hair, but just patting it very slightly was a way of welcoming her, without saying anything.  
  
Times like these, they didn't need to speak, they just knew how the other was feeling.  
  
For instance, Ginny knew Hermione was wondering what happened last night, and Hermione knew Ginny was thinking they were in for a long day.  
  
Harry and Ron came down for breakfast, not saying a word to eachother.  
  
Hermione said good morning to each of them, whilst they just grumbled in reply.  
  
"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" she said to Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't BE on the wrong side of the bed if you were in it, instead of crawling into someone else's."  
  
Hermione looked really confused at what Ron had just said to her.  
  
Ginny decided it was about time someone told Hermione what was going on.  
  
"Hermione, have you finished?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy telling Hermione, but someone had to do it.  
  
"I take it you know why they're acting so weird then?"  
  
"Erm...... well, yeah I do. You see Hermione, they are both in love with you."  
  
"But... they can't be. Harry... Harry's with you."  
  
"Not no more. He thought I was you last night when I went in Ron's room looking for him. He confessed his undying love for you, shame he did it to the wrong person though."  
  
"Oh, Gin I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't be, its hardly your fault, but what are you going to do? He told Ron that you don't love him the way you love Harry."  
  
"He has no right to say that! He can't read my mind! For all he knows I could think that he's repulsive!"  
  
"And do you?"  
  
"I don't know. I.... well... when you were going out with him I had a crush on him. I should have told you."  
  
"You didn't have to. I already knew."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. And don't worry, I've had a long think about it, and we weren't right together. Whatever you decide to do, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks. But I've gone off of Harry in the last couple of days. Ever since I wrote to him telling him I was unhappy with Ron, I've regretted it. I love Ron, I really do, but I love Harry as well. However, I love neither of them romantically. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Follow your heart. You need some time to think about that. I'll go and take a shower. Will you be okay?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then so will I."  
  
"We'll stick together through this. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Ginny walked into the bathroom, while Hermione threw herself onto the bed, placed a pillow over her face and screamed. 


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, And Shopping Trips

Firstly, I would like to say a huge thanks to all who have reviewed this fic. I love you guys so much. I realised that I haven't put a disclaimed or an A/N for a while, so I thought I might as well write something. Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, not that I'm bothered. I don't have rights to any of the characters or to J.K. Rowling's plots or storylines. If I did, there'd be a lot more action going on inside the closed doors of Hogwarts. I do, however own the rights to this plot and storyline. I would also like it noted that I own rights to Hobo the snake. (  
  
So all of you snake-nappers can keep your mitts off unless you want a lawsuit filled out against you. ;)  
  
Anyways, now that I've got all cleared up, I'd like to continue with my story, if that's all-right with you guys out there.  
  
Chapter 6- Decisions, and shopping trips.  
  
Hermione was still lying across the bed when Ginny returned from her thoroughly refreshing shower.  
  
Ginny sat and rubbed her hair dry with the towel, then began to get dressed.  
  
She leant across after she had finished, and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Having two guys fight over you is not a bad thing you know. They're two NICE boys fighting for your affections, how often does that happen to people?"  
  
Ginny smiled, and then continued.  
  
"What are you going to do anyway? Are you going to stick with Ron, change your mind and go with Harry, or chuck both of them and enjoy the single life? Being single is so much less complicated anyway."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You know what gin? I think you're right, so So much less complicated. I think I'll go talk to them now."  
  
Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny sighed.  
  
******************************  
  
Why was everything Hermione did turn out to be so complicated?  
  
It took a two hour talk with Ron and Harry to get everything sorted out.  
  
Everything was good between them again. Ron and Harry were still the best of friends, while they both appreciated Hermione's decision.  
  
Currently, they were sitting watching a new muggle device Mr Weasley had been given from a grateful wizard with a charmed microwave.  
  
Harry and Hermione were trying to explain the whole thing to Ron, explaining how they got the little men in there, and how it works.  
  
He was fascinated in it, so they were going to be there for a while.  
  
Mrs Weasley kept coming into the room and saying to them how they shouldn't waste the rest of the day sitting in front of the T.V.  
  
She also needed them to floo down to the shops to run a little errand for her, but it didn't look as if that was going to happen.  
  
She was just getting ready to put on her coat and go herself, when Ginny offered to do it for her.  
  
"Thank you dear. You'll be wanting money I presume?"  
  
"Well mum, that is generally how you buy things."  
  
Ginny laughed, as did her mother.  
  
"No dear, you're so helpful around here. Take this. Call it a little extra pocket money if you want."  
  
Her mother handed her about 10 galleons, which was a whole lotta money for the Weasley's.  
  
"Oh mum, I couldn't."  
  
"Of course you can, it won't break the bank you know. What with your dad's raise and promotion, we have a lot of extra money now, it won't hurt for you to have a little spending spree. Besides, you don't see your brothers jumping at the chance to help around the house."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ok, thanks mum."  
  
She jumped into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley" and was gone.  
  
***********  
  
She arrived inside the Leaky Cauldron, and was quickly through to the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny spent what seemed like ages staring into the windows of the quiditch supplies shop, before finally deciding to go in and take a proper look around.  
  
Ginny had decided to become a beater this year, to try out for the position anyway.  
  
She bought a new club for hitting the bludger with, which was on sale, so it only cost a few sickles.  
  
She then went into Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions and chose out a few new clothes from the Muggle style section.  
  
It was about time that she had a new look (and new clothes) so Ginny got some new jeans, which flared out, some black leather trousers, which were the same sort of style as the jeans, a new silky green top and some new dress robes.  
  
Again, Ginny had got these from the sale section, as madam Malkins was doing a back to school sale, everything was 50% off.  
  
Next, Ginny went into Flourish and Blotts, where she picked up a cookery spell book for her mother and was browsing around for something for herself.  
  
She picked up a book on Muggle life and Muggle fashion, and went to pay for her stuff.  
  
She walked past the many magical creature fans trying to get the last copy of Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts.  
  
She chuckled at how foolish they looked, fighting over a book, when she was knocked over and sent sprawling over the floor.  
  
"Oh, so sorry."  
  
Someone helped her up.  
  
"Oh, thank you, that's ok."  
  
Ginny turned around to face the person who had knocked her over.  
  
"YOU!?"  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?" he gave her the once-over  
  
"You look.... different. New look?"  
  
"No, you've just never seen me out of my school robes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny carried on walking.  
  
"Hey, wait!" she sighed.  
  
"What now Zabini?"  
  
"Erm... I was just wondering, would you like a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
Ginny stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just offering. I don't see why we shouldn't put this whole slytherin- gryffindor rivalry behind us."  
  
"Well... Ok. Meet me outside in two minutes, I'm just going to pay for these."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny gave him an odd look as he walked away.  
  
Then she joined the queue to pay.  
  
Zabini waited outside the door for her  
  
"Damn. Weasley got hot!" He said out loud to himself as he waited.  
  
Ginny soon came out and joined him.  
  
"There's a nice coffee shop around the corner. Come on. Don't get lost in the crowd."  
  
Zabini said as Ginny began walking after him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the coffee shop.  
  
Ginny looked thoroughly shocked when he grabbed her hand, but didn't say anything.  
  
They say down and ordered.  
  
Within seconds the waitress had summoned up Ginny's Ciocolata (sp? If you ever go in Costa's, make sure you get that... so nice ( ) and Blaise's regular decaf with cream.  
  
"So, Ginny what did you do this summer?"  
  
"Well, I mainly hung around at home with my brother and his friends, and I played some quiditch, I'm thinking about trying out for beater this year."  
  
"Cool. You were a good seeker last year though. Just don't tell anyone on my team, or they'll kill me. Sorry to say, but I can't say the same for your brother. My teammates were too busy laughing at him last year to concentrate on playing quiditch anyway."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"So what did you do this summer, Blaise?"  
  
"Well, I played quiditch, went up to the beach for a couple of weeks. My uncle owns a beach resort up there, so I get free vacations, I go up there and help out during the summer, and I get payed. But it's pretty deserted up there, so I barely ever have to do any work. Also, I went up to visit some pals one weekend while my parents were... on a business trip I suppose you could say. My mother is a dancer and she was teaching people to dance on a cruise ship for a few weeks. My father's the jealous type, so he went up to keep an eye on her. I got to stay here though. Going on a cruise with a bunch of old people isn't my idea of fun. So I've spent the last few weeks going out and doing what I want. They're back tomorrow though, and I needed my school supplies before Monday, so I came up here."  
  
"So it sounds like you've been up to a lot these last few weeks then."  
  
Ginny laughed as Blaise took a sip of his coffee and got loads of frothy cream on his nose.  
  
She leant over and flicked his nose.  
  
"Sorry, it was the cream."  
  
Blaise laughed realising what she meant.  
  
He picked up one of her marshmallows, dipped it in her cream, and ate it.  
  
Ginny then decided to get her own back for that, so she got a spoonful of cream, and flicked it at him.  
  
It splattered all across his face.  
  
Ginny was in hysterics by now, laughing so hard she felt like she might burst.  
  
He got some of the cream from his face, and rubbed it into her hair.  
  
She slapped him playfully across the face, but got her hand covered in cream.  
  
He started tickling her, as he could tell her stomach was hurting from laughing.  
  
She had to give in eventually because she was out of breath.  
  
They quickly finished off their drinks and walked away laughing.  
  
Blaise had his arm around her waist by now, and he thought that she either didn't notice, or didn't care.  
  
Either way, that was good for him, because she wasn't stopping him.  
  
Ginny looked at his arm and smiled.  
  
He obviously wanted more than a cup of coffee if he was going to put his arms all over her, not that she was too bothered.  
  
She didn't have to feel guilty, and she was actually enjoying Blaise's company.  
  
She didn't care what Harry or Ron would have to say about it, they obviously didn't care when it came to Harry using her, so she wasn't really bothered.  
  
She was going to have her fun for once, without thinking of the consequences.  
  
Ginny and Blaise walked into the quills and parchment shop.  
  
Blaise was getting his school supplies, so he needed to go in here.  
  
Ginny picked up a bottle of blue ink, picked up a quill, dipped it into the inkpot, then quickly drew a line across Blaise's face.  
  
He looked up, thinking she had just run her finger along it or something, so he was unsuspecting.  
  
It wasn't until a girl of about 7 started laughing at him, that he thought to look in a mirror.  
  
When he saw it, he laughed, but was trying to think of ways to get his own back.  
  
He payed for his quills, walked out of the shop, and ordered them both an ice-cream.  
  
He handed Ginny hers, then put his arm around her and slipped his ice-cream down her shirt.  
  
She began squealing and fidgeting, whilst trying to get it out from under her top.  
  
She tipped her ice-cream into his hair, then began to walk, hand-in-hand with him down to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They walked inside, then she turned to face Blaise.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to go then Ginny? Or are we just in here for drinks."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go."  
  
She was leaning against the fireplace inside the pub.  
  
He walked towards her, lessening the space between the two of them.  
  
"Well, how about calling a truce first?"  
  
His face leaned in so close, their noses were almost touching.  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes, then nodded.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.  
  
She began to wrap her arms around his neck and their lips touched ever so gently and softly.  
  
She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him room for his tongue to explore her mouth.  
  
The kiss lasted no more than 5 seconds, but felt really special.  
  
More special than any kiss she had ever had with Harry.  
  
"Wow!" was all she managed to make out after being astonished by that kiss.  
  
"Well... I'll see you on Monday Ginny."  
  
Blaise began to walk out, still looking at her as she stepped into the fireplace.  
  
****  
  
She stepped into the kitchen, her lips red and her cheeks ever so slightly tinted, she was shocked by what had just happened, but also very pleased.  
  
She put her mothers book down on the table, and walked upstairs humming to herself.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, who passed her on the stairs, were all very confused as to why she was in such a good mood.  
  
They had never heard her humming to herself before.  
  
Also, they had never seen such a huge smile.  
  
She was in a world of her own, as normally they she would usually talked to them or asked them how their day was, anything.  
  
Hermione excused herself and walked into Ginny's room, curious to find out what had happened on her little shopping trip.  
  
Ron and Harry, being the nosy people that they were, quickly rushed over to her room, pressing their ears to the door, trying to listen in.  
  
"Have fun Ginny?"  
  
"Of course, I had the most wonderful time."  
  
"I noticed you have cream on your hair, and your shirt is stained. What happened?"  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"It was so much fun. I went and bought a new club for when I try out for beater, and I bought some new clothes, then I went to Flourish and Blotts. I picked up Mum's book, and one for myself. I ran into someone from school and we started talking."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ginny smiled, sighed and stared out into space.  
  
"Blaise Zabini."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He's so nice Hermione, he took me out for coffee, and we had a little play fight, he put cream on my hair and I flicked it all over his face, then e started tickling me, and I had to give in cause I was about to explode from all the laughing. Then we went to get him some quills, and I put ink all over his face. So he bought us some ice-cream, and tipped a load down my back. I had to get him back for that, so I tipped loads on his hair. Then we walked hand-in-hand to the Leaky Cauldron, cause I knew it was getting late and I couldn't stay much longer. We called a truce, and he wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled me in, real close, and then I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me, and it was so magical, the best kiss I've ever had."  
  
"Wow. Better than Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. I dunno, there's just something about him, he made me feel like I was the only one in the room, he made me feel special. I know he definitely was special. I can't believe it though."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Sounds like you're all grown up now Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't tell Ron, he'll just get really mad and do something crazy, like threaten Blaise and forbid me from seeing him. You know the way he is towards slytherins."  
  
Just as Ginny said that, Ron and Harry burst in, and both started shouting at once.  
  
"Yo, one at a time people."  
  
Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ginny, how could you? He's a slytherin, he can't be trusted. Also, he's older than you. He's just using you. You know that don't you. I can't believe how stupid and irresponsible you've been. I really should go tell Mum and Dad."  
  
If looks could kill, Ginny would be burying Ron right now.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! How dare you try and tell me how to live my life! He may be a slytherin, but he treats me really nice, unlike some people I know. He can be trusted, you don't know him. As far as you're concerned all slytherin's are the same. Also, he's not using me, cause if he was, he wouldn't have wasted his time taking me round the shops, he'd be dragging me down an Alley or something and be snogging me senseless, which he didn't anyway. He just kissed me goodbye. A sweet innocent kiss. He likes me, he listens to me, and listens to what I'm saying. He doesn't treat me as a little tag-along like you do. Oh, and if you want to tell our parents, go ahead, I don't care, cause it's not going to change what happened."  
  
Ron stormed out of the room.  
  
Hermione went after him to check if he was Ok.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Was Zabini really a better kisser than me?"  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Harry, its not like that, it was like... oh, I dunno, like he really wanted to be with me. You were thinking of Hermione, so its no wonder I didn't exactly see fireworks."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Now, is that all?"  
  
"Well, just be careful. I'm sorry for messing you around these past few weeks. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I hope we're still friends."  
  
"Of course Harry, and thanks. You're more understanding than Ron."  
  
"Actually, no I'm not, but I just saw Ron get his head bitten off, and don't want to see that happen to me. See you later."  
  
Ginny laughed  
  
"Ok, bye Harry."  
  
******  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I will be writing more very very soon. 


	7. Chapter 7: Back To School

A/N In this chapter we will see how Ron will react to Ginny and Blaise's relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Harry Potter etc.  
  
Chapter 7: Back To School  
  
Ginny was so relived that it was finally Monday and that they were finally going back to school.  
  
The last few days, Ginny was officially getting sick of her family.  
  
Ron was making her life really hard, he wasn't speaking to her now, except to let her know exactly what he thought of Blaise.  
  
She was so fed up she spent the last 7 hours packing, unpacking and then repacking again, anything to stay away from Ron.  
  
Hermione was being unsupportive, she guessed Ron had persuaded her that Blaise was the devil or something,  
  
Harry was trying to be nice, but was distant, and tried not to speak to her unless he had to.  
  
It would be like betraying Ron if he had supported Ginny.  
  
Her parents had been told, and while they certainly weren't very happy about it, they weren't going to stop her.  
  
'Some lessons needed to be taught in their own time' they had said to her.  
  
Well, Ginny was more determined than ever, even if it was just to prove her family wrong.  
  
She had spoken to Fred and George about it, who had both agreed that they weren't too bothered as long as she was happy.  
  
She was glad that someone in her family supported her, Charlie and Bill didn't know about the situation yet, they were out of reach, doing official order business.  
  
Ginny picked up her trunk and went downstairs, she knew that her brother and his friends would be down there, waiting to give her what she now called 'the look of disgust'.  
  
It was the same look her mother now pulled whenever percy's name was mentioned.  
  
She knew she wasn't even half as bad as percy, but she knew what they were thinking everytime they looked at her.  
  
Traitor.  
  
Not that she was too bothered.  
  
She didn't really mind as long as she could get out of the house, away from the look of disgust and away from her family.  
  
******  
  
Stepping onto the train, she knew she wouldn't be welcome with her brother, so she looked for an empty compartment.  
  
She found one eventually, but not before walking in on Lavender and Parvati being more than just best friends.  
  
She sat down on her own, and chucked her trunk down on the floor, she pulled out her mirror, remembering that she had forgotten to put on her makeup this morning.  
  
She put a thin layer of mascara on, and then a thick layer of kohl eyeliner.  
  
She put on some clear lipgloss, straightened out her dark green shirt, and gave herself the once over.  
  
She was wearing the black leather jeans she had bought and her new top.  
  
It went well with her newly-straightened hair and her newly-found body to go with it.  
  
She had stopped wearing her old baggy clothes over the summer, and had bought loads of new clothes.  
  
She looked stunning in them, even if she did say so herself.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened, and in walked none other that Blaise Zabini.  
  
He walked over and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, how ya doing?"  
  
Ginny smiled "Fine thanks, but I've been missing you."  
  
Blaise smirked "Of course, why wouldn't you."  
  
"You know being stuck up isn't going to do you any favours."  
  
"Oh really?" He pulled Ginny in close and kissed her gently.  
  
Their lips parted once more, and his tongue started to massage her mouth gently.  
  
There lips broke apart, and Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah. Wow!"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh god, these last few days have been hell."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Ron and Harry found out about our little kiss in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was telling Hermione all about the most magical day of my life, when they barged in. they were eavesdropping, so they heard every word. Hermione's turned on me now as well."  
  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, My parents know as well, and they're not okay with it, but they're not going to do anything about it either."  
  
"Well that's good news."  
  
Blaise pulled Ginny in again for a kiss.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
Ginny asked after the kiss had finished.  
  
"Well, my mum knows, because I was talking about it to... my friend. She's not happy, but she said that she won't tell my father. He'd flip out if he found out."  
  
"Because I'm a Gryffindor or because I'm a Weasley?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it though."  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Which friend did you tell." Blaise looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"My house elf. I know it seems silly me talking to an elf, but my elf Milly has been looking after me since I was a baby. My parents couldn't be bothered to pay for a nanny, and they weren't going to take care of a screaming baby. Anyway, she's the only person I've ever been able to talk to."  
  
"Aww! That's sweet."  
  
"Yeah, exactly why you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She hugged him, and spent the rest of the train ride in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8: Blaise:Friend Or Foe?

A/N: In this Chapter we will see how Blaise reacts to the Slytherins that find out about Ginny.  
  
Chapter 8: Blaise: Friend or Foe?  
  
The carriage came to a halt outside Hogwarts. Blaise opened the carriage door, and walked out. He held out a hand to help Ginny out, which she took and they walked hand-in-hand together into the castle. They dumped their bags down, then stood outside the main entrance to the Great Hall. Blaise turned to face Ginny. "Well, this is it. The big event where everyone finds out about us. Are you ready?"

"The worst is over. My brother knows. What else have I got to lose? Lets go." She grabbed his arm again, and walked in. Most people were already in there. They were talking excitedly. One person turned around to see who had come in, and gasped loudly. Everyone turned to face them.

"Well, I guess this was probably the worst thing that could have happened." Blaise murmured to Ginny.

"I know. Talk about embarrassing." Ginny gave him a quick kiss, then darted over to her table, where the girls were staring at her in awe and jealousy, and the guys were mainly just staring at her. She had definitely changed since the last time most of them had seen her. She smiled and sat down. People were talking to her, wondering when this had happened, but she wasn't listening to a word of it, she was too busy staring over at Blaise.

Blaise sat there, feeling miserable and giddily excited at the same time. He was feeling things he'd never felt before for Ginny, but he was also worried about what his housemates thought about him. He couldn't help it if he'd found the perfect girl, who just happened to be a Gryffindor. He tuned out of his thoughts for a second to listen to what Dumbledore was saying.

"Students, welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope we will all have another happy year. Oh, which reminds me. This year we will be taking part in activities between the four houses. Obviously, Quiditch will still be played. However, Teachers and Staff will not be allowed to take away house points, only punish you in other manners. They will also be unable to award house points. The only way to earn them is take part in our competitions. Now, I think it is time for us to eat."

He clapped his hands, and the food appeared on the tables. Blaise looked over at Draco Malfoy, who had been talking to him. He turned to face the boy who sat next to him.

"So, Zabini, what has caused you to become a disgrace to pure-blood wizards?"

"Its not like that Malfoy. You wouldn't understand. You've never felt the way I have."

"Slytherins are not supposed to feel for another person. You should no that."

"I know, I know, but... she's so amazing. I can't help it. I wish these feelings would go away, but they won't. So I have to deal with it."

"Okay. So how was your summer? After you stayed at mine. And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, after I left yours I went home for a few days, spent the week at Diagon Alley, hanging out. I bumped into Ginny there, and we went for coffee..." His voiced trailed off.

"So then what happened?" Malfoy questioned him.

"We went shopping, had a little play fight."

"Play fight?"

"I put cream in her hair, she flicked some on my face, I tickled her to death, she put ink over my face, I tipped ice cream down her back, she put ice cream on my head, then we called a truce." At the last bit his smile grew ten times bigger.

"A truce, eh?" Blaise nodded and smiled again, before looking over at Ginny again, who was caught up in a conversation with Lavender and Parvati.

"Well, I guess I have to be happy for you then? After all, it's what best mates do." Blaise looked over at him, he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem, I'm going up to my room. You coming with? Or are you going to wait for your lady friend?" "I'll stay down here, but I'll be up later, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Draco Malfoy walked out of the great hall, feeling slightly disappointed. Blaise had always been his best friend. They never used to hang out much, but they were always in contact, and always spent at least one day a fortnight together. It didn't matter if it was quiditch practice, shopping, going swimming or just hanging out at home, they had always spent time together. 

They also told each other everything. Draco knew all about Blaise's life at home, and how his father was. He knew about the way he treated him. He knew about everything that was going on in his life... and yet he didn't tell him sooner about him and Ginny.

He was very disappointed in him. But he knew the real reason that he didn't tell him sooner. He didn't want to upset him. He knew that since his 2nd year he had had a crush on Ginny Weasley. He knew that he would be incredibly jealous. He also knew that he would be called a hypocrite. Blaise always had been cruel to be kind...  
  
_Draco walked into his bedroom. It was the summer before his fourth year, and it was just two days before the quiditch world cup. Blaise was staying for the weekend whilst his parents were on another business trip. He was in the middle of another daydream about the youngest Weasley child, when Blaise snapped him out of it. "You've got to stop thinking about her. Unless you want to become a disgrace to the pure-blooded wizards." "I can't help it Blaise. I just have all these feelings inside, and I don't think I can keep quiet much longer." "You have to keep quiet. Slytherins are not supposed to have feelings. How do you think they would react if you went out with that muggle-loving bitch? You'd be a traitor, and nothing could save you from the Slytherins." "I suppose you're right. I'll keep quiet." A grin appeared on Blaise's face. "Good, now, how about a game of quiditch before your mum sends us to bed?" "Okay."  
_  
He couldn't believe Blaise had done this to him, and not even mention it. "I guess he isn't the friend I thought he was." Draco murmured to himself in shock as he walked out the door.  
  
Draco realised now. Blaise never wanted him to admit his feelings. Not because of what the Slytherins would think, but because he was jealous of Draco. Despite this, he couldn't just ditch his friend. He still loved him, no matter what. He was like the brother he'd always wanted, and vice versa. Besides, he knew what Blaise was like. He knew their relationship wouldn't last long.

And when it all crumbled apart, he would be Ginny's shoulder to cry on.

I just want to say a HUGE thankyou to those of you who reviewed. ( thanks!!!


End file.
